Lençóis Brancos
by Cintia1
Summary: ma noite chuvosa. Harry e Hermione sozinhos na sala comunal da Grifinória. E o momento e a oportunidade certa pra deixar alguns sentimentos escondidos aflorarem... (esta fic é NC-17, crianças, por favor procurem outra história!)


Título: Lençóis Brancos  
  
Autora: Cinha Granger (dksscully@icqmail.com) / UIN: 40845094  
  
Beta Reader: Marcela Garcia (lela.lullaby@bol.com.br) & Anne (anne_hit@yahoo.com.br)  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, seus caracteres e personagens são pertencentes a J. K. Rowling. Essa fic foi escrita sem a autorização dela, apenas para o divertimento dos fãs, sendo totalmente proibido seu uso para fins comerciais.  
  
Classificação: NC-17  
  
Resumo: Uma noite chuvosa. Harry e Hermione sozinhos na sala comunal da Grifinória. E o momento e a oportunidade certa pra deixar alguns sentimentos escondidos aflorarem...  
  
Nota da Autora: O título dessa fic foi inspirado na música "Bom dia, Anjo" do cantor Jair de Oliveira, porém, como não tinha nenhuma pretensão de escrever uma songfic, achei melhor não a inclui-la na história. Entretanto, para quem quiser entrar melhor no clima da fic, recomendo escuta-la durante a leitura. Além disso, como essa é minha primeira fic de Harry Potter, eu adoraria receber comentários, sugestões e críticas.  
  
LENÇOIS BRANCOS  
  
Sentada numa confortável poltrona da sala comunal da Grifinória, Hermione suspirou e olhou para as primeiras gotas de chuva que escorriam pela janela. O castelo de Hogwarts estava praticamente deserto, pois a grande maioria dos alunos havia aproveitado aqueles dias de folga para visitarem suas famílias.  
  
Ela olhou para as chamas da lareira que aquecia o ambiente e sentiu-se extremamente sozinha. Seus pais estavam viajando. Provavelmente já estavam na Irlanda, nesse exato momento. Rony iria ficar até tarde no salão dos troféus, cumprindo mais um dos castigos sem motivo algum de Snape. E Harry tinha ido treinar quadribol.  
  
Fechando o volumoso livro que tinha em seu colo, Hermione encostou o rosto na superfície fria da vidraça e sentiu o sabor amargo e salgado de suas próprias lágrimas. Ela tinha prometido a si mesma nunca mais chorar por causa dele. Mas não era tão forte assim. Tinha que admitir pra si mesma que não era capaz de esquecê-lo tão facilmente.  
  
O barulho de alguém atravessando a passagem da mulher gorda a fez despertar. Ela secou com rispidez suas lágrimas, e ao erguer seu rosto, viu Harry parado à sua frente, completamente molhado, com sua firebolt nas mãos.  
  
"Oi, Mione! O que você ta fazendo aí quase no escuro?".  
  
"Nada" - ela respondeu enquanto secava uma última lágrima.  
  
"Você tá chorando? Tá tudo bem?" - ele a indagou preocupado.  
  
"Que pergunta boba. Claro que está tudo bem" - ela balbuciou, e em seguida, levantou-se colocando o livro no assento. "Aliás, eu estou ótima. Você é que tá mais molhado do que a lula gigante do lago".  
  
Harry esboçou um discreto sorriso diante do comentário da amiga.  
  
"O que você esperava? Um ano sem treinamentos por causa do Torneio Tribruxo, agora temos que tirar o atraso".  
  
"Que saber o que eu acho? Que é melhor você se trocar antes que pegue uma gripe daquelas, sabia?".  
  
Ele começou a se dirigir até os dormitórios masculinos, mas parou no meio do caminho, e encarou Hermione com um semblante muito sério.  
  
"Mione, posso te pedir uma coisa?".  
  
"O quê?" - ela esforçou-se para não parecer nervosa, apesar disso, sua voz saiu meio rouca.  
  
"Promete que você pede minha ajuda se algum dia precisar de mim? Promete?".  
  
"Por que está dizendo isso?" - Hermione perguntou, sentindo-se confusa.  
  
"Anda, promete, Mione. Eu sei que você é orgulhosa, mas, por favor, promete pra mim isso, vai!".  
  
Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta do ambiente. Ele continuava parado olhando-a, aguardando por uma resposta.  
  
"Tá bom, eu prometo" - ela finalmente disse baixinho, desviando o olhar.  
  
"Obrigado!" - Harry agradeceu, e fez mais uma vez menção de ir se trocar quando Hermione o interrompeu.  
  
"Harry... Não!" - ela esperou que ele virasse o rosto e a fita-se pra finalmente completar sua fala. "Não vai, por favor. Fica só mais um pouquinho comigo!" - suas últimas palavras já saíram embargadas pelos seus soluços.  
  
Harry largou sua vassoura imediatamente, e correu até ela, abraçando sua amiga com carinho.  
  
"O que tá acontecendo com você afinal, Mione? Por que não se abre comigo e com o Rony? Afinal, nós somos seus amigos ou não? A gente se preocupa contigo, e gostaríamos que você confiasse na gente".  
  
Hermione afundou o rosto na camisa molhada de Harry. E enquanto o sentia afagando seus cabelos, aos poucos, ela começou a se acalmar. Não devia ter começado a chorar. Não na frente dele. Nunca.  
  
"Então, ta se sentindo melhor?" - ele a questionou visivelmente preocupado.  
  
Ela assentiu em silêncio, se desvencilhando dele.  
  
"Finalmente, você vai ou não me contar o que está acontecendo?".  
  
"Nada. Não está acontecendo nada" - ela respondeu de cabeça baixa, de repente, não tinha mais coragem de olhar pra ele.  
  
"Como nada? Qual é, Mione, por que será que eu não tô acredito em você? Eu te conheço, sei que não iria ficar chorando pelos cantos sem motivo algum. É algum problema com seus pais?".  
  
"Não, meus pais estão ótimos".  
  
"Então alguém brigou com você? Algum professor? Ou é porque você acha que não se saiu bem em alguma matéria?".  
  
"Não... Não aconteceu nada!" - ela respondeu um pouco ríspida, sentindo-se aborrecida com o fato dele acreditar que os seus problemas se resumiam unicamente a provas, trabalhos e notas.  
  
"Droga! Fale a verdade, Mione. O que houve?".  
  
"Que verdade você quer ouvir, Harry?" - ela pensou. "Que eu não sou mais a menininha de 11 anos que você conheceu? Que agora eu sou uma garota de 15 anos, e que estou perdidamente apaixonada por você? Deus será que você é tão cego assim?".  
  
"Não tem verdade nenhuma. Me deixe em paz, por favor, Harry. Já disse que não aconteceu nada" - ela falou contrariando seus pensamentos.  
  
"Você quer mesmo que eu vá embora? Então repete isso olhando pra mim" - ele falou enquanto erguia o rosto da amiga com o polegar e o indicador em seu queixo.  
  
Hermione contemplou aquele par de olhos de um azul tão profundo e, seu corpo estremeceu, ao se ver refletido no fundo deles. Harry a encarava tão intensamente que parecia ser capaz de desnudar sua alma e ler seus segredos mais secretos e íntimos. Envergonhada e confusa, Mione acabou virando o rosto.  
  
"OK, Mione. Você venceu. Se não quer me contar o que está acontecendo, tudo bem, mas, por favor, não chora mais não" - ele disse e secou uma lágrima teimosa que voltava a escorrer pela sua face. "Não suporto lhe ver chorando desse jeito sem poder fazer nada pra ajuda-la".  
  
Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Hermione se pôs na ponta dos pés, e colocando a mão na nuca de Harry, puxou calmamente o rosto dele em sua direção. E pra sua supressa, após breves segundos de espanto, Harry envolveu carinhosamente sua cintura, trazendo o corpo dela para mais próximo de si. Hermione ainda teimava em acreditar no que estava preste a acontecer. Ela iria beijar Harry Potter.  
  
Fechando os olhos, ela sentiu os lábios quentes e molhados de Harry encostando-se aos seus. A língua dele pressionou levemente seus lábios, como se pedisse permissão para explorar sua boca. Ela, então, os entreabriu, deslizando também sua língua, vagarosamente, para dentro da boca do garoto, sentindo um sabor azedinho de creme dental de hortelã.  
  
O beijo que começou terno e carinhoso, aos poucos, foi se tornando mais intenso e voraz. E Hermione, que a princípio, havia desejado que aquele instante durasse eternamente, percebeu que queria muito mais do que apenas beijar Harry Potter, quando ele passou a mordiscar, levemente, o lóbulo de sua orelha.  
  
"Vamos para um lugar mais reservado" - ela murmurou baixinho. A última coisa que ambos queriam era que alguém os interrompessem, flagrando-os no maior amasso no meio da sala comunal.  
  
"Pra onde?" - Harry a questionou incerto.  
  
"Meu quarto" - Hermione respondeu decidida. "Não tem ninguém lá!".  
  
A menção da palavra quarto fez o coração de Harry acelerar. "Será que Hermione tinha consciência do convite implícito nas entrelinhas de suas palavras?" Ele pensou, e antes que ela pudesse mudar de idéia, a tomou em seus braços e subiu as escadas para os quartos femininos apressadamente, esbarrando-se de leve pelos corredores, enquanto os dois continuavam a se beijar apaixonadamente.   
  
Ao chegar lá, Harry a pôs de pé, e ficou contemplando-a por alguns instantes. Hermione tinha um corpo magro. Seus cabelos castanhos, levemente cacheados, caiam sobre seus ombros. Seus olhos tinham um brilho enigmático, e seus lábios rosados eram tão convidativos. Ela definitivamente não fazia o estilo femme fatale, ao contrário, era até um pouco franzina em comparação as outras garotas, entretanto, pra Harry, naquele momento, Mione era a garota mais linda de toda Hogwarts.  
  
Harry queria poder lhe dizer algo que transmitisse o turbilhão de sentimentos e sensações que ela estava lhe proporcionando, mas não conseguiu pronunciar uma única palavra. Continuou estático, olhando-a extasiado.  
  
"Faça amor comigo" - foi ela que finalmente rompeu o silêncio entre eles. E tirando, sua blusa verde oliva de lã, deitou-se na cama, fitando-o fixamente.  
  
Harry sentiu-se desnorteado. "Ela quer fazer amor comigo!". Essa frase ecoava amiúde em sua mente, enquanto ele sentia um pequeno formigamento crescente abaixo do seu ventre. Afobado, ele se livrou da camisa de algodão, vermelha e amarela, ainda molhada, e deitou-se sobre Hermione.  
  
As mãos dele deslizaram pelas costas de Hermione à procura do maldito feche do seu sutiã. Seus dedos, porém, estavam molhados, suados e escorregadios, e embora ele tentasse se controlar, suas mãos não paravam de tremer. Ela sorriu diante do seu nervosismo, e só com a ajuda dela, ele finalmente conseguiu removeu aquela peça de renda branca, e pode tocar a pele macia e alva dos seus seios.  
  
Aquele era o pedacinho do corpo dela que ele mais desejava, e por isso, decidiu reserva-lhe uma maior atenção e cuidado. Harry sugou demoradamente ambos as mamas da garota, passando a língua pelos seus mamilos protuberantes, arrancando gemidos abafados de Hermione.  
  
Eles voltaram a se beijar, e ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a língua de Hermione roçando na sua, Harry percebeu os dedos ágeis da garota percorrendo sua barriga em direção ao ecler de sua calça. Simultaneamente, a um frio revoltante no estômago, ele começou a sentir seu membro endurecido pressionar as coxas dela. Ele a queria muito. Sabia disso. E agora ela também devia saber.  
  
Hermione retirou sua calça, e depois, o boxer preto de algodão que ele usava, deixando-o completamente nu. Um sorriso ao mesmo tempo malicioso e maroto brotou em seus lábios, enquanto ela o olhava de cima a baixo, fazendo Harry se sentir um pouco constrangido com sua atitude.  
  
O ar safado e debochado dela, juntamente com sua segurança e tranqüilidade, transmitiam a Harry a sensação de que Hermione sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. E com certeza, ela não tinha apreendido tudo aquilo num livro. "Será que Mione tem mais experiência do que eu que ainda sou virgem?" Essa idéia o fazia começar a se sentir em pânico.  
  
Porém todas as suas dúvidas e preocupações foram expulsas para bem longe de sua mente, quando ele sentiu os dedos dela envolvendo seu pênis e apertando-o levemente. "Oh, Deus, que importância tem se ela é mais experiente do que eu, ou não? Afinal, isso que ela estava fazendo é tão bom". Agora, esse era o único pensamento em que ele podia se concentrar.  
  
Hermione continuou a masturba-lo, acariciando sua glande, e agora, ele não conseguia, mais sequer, raciocinar. Sentia, apenas, o sangue latejando em seu membro, e seu desejo por ela crescendo cada vez mais.  
  
Quando percebeu que ele já estava bastante excitado, Hermione parou de acaricia-lo, e pondo-se cuidadosamente de pé em cima da cama, ela foi erguendo devagar sua saia xadrez de flanela, expondo suas pernas aos poucos.   
  
Deitado, Harry tinha uma visão panorâmica da garota, e foi com grande êxtase, que ele a observou tirar a saia, e em seguida, a calcinha, também de renda branca, atirando-as para um canto do quarto. Hermione voltou a se deitar na cama ao lado de Harry, que se colocando sobre ela, começou a beija-la loucamente.   
  
Ele nunca pensou que poderia perder o controle de si mesmo daquela maneira por causa de uma mulher, muito menos, por causa de Hermione. Mas ele tinha que admitir que ela simplesmente o estava enlouquecendo. E agora Harry se perguntava porque eles demoraram tanto para dar um passo a mais no relacionamento estritamente de amizade que mantinham. Naquele momento, estava tão claro pra ele que eles se gostavam mais do que apenas como amigos. Senão não estariam prestes a fazer amor. Ou estariam?  
  
E então foi a vez de Harry proporcionar um pouco mais de prazer a ela, passando a estimular o clitóris de Hermione. A cada toque, seus dedos ficavam completamente melados com a secreção úmida e pegajosa que brotava por entre as coxas dela. Em resposta, Mione gemia baixinho, deixando-o ainda mais excitado. Então, bruscamente, ela puxou a mão dele e começou a lamber seus dedos, um por um, enquanto ele a observava.  
  
"Você quer sentir meu gosto?" - ela finalmente tomou a iniciativa.  
  
"Eu adoraria" - ele estava louco para que ela lhe perguntasse isso.  
  
Hermione lambeu mais uma vez os dedos de Harry, esfregando delicadamente seus lábios na mão dele, e em seguida, o beijou de forma ávida, fazendo com que ele sentisse, ao longe, seu sabor, mas o bastante para que ele desejasse mais.  
  
"Você é tão deliciosa!" - ele falou quando por fim seus lábios se separaram. "Quero te chupar todinha".  
  
Dito isso, ele abriu o máximo que pode as pernas de Hermione, e ajoelhado diante dela, começou a esfregar sua língua no sexo da garota. Inicialmente, ele lambia seus grandes e pequenos lábios com movimentos circulares, e depois, passou a introduzir sua língua dentro dela, sugando-a de forma suave e ritmada.  
  
Ele continuou a chupa-la por alguns minutos. Hermione gemia e contorcia-se de prazer a cada investida dele, mas aquilo não era o bastante. Ela estava tão excitada... e ansiava cada vez mais que ele a preenchesse totalmente. Mione sentia que não podia agüentar mais um minuto sequer para tê-lo dentro de si.  
  
"Me penetra. Por favor, me penetra!" - ela sussurrou com uma voz manhosa e sexy, implorando por senti-lo.  
  
Ele não hesitou, parou de chupa-la, e deslizou para dentro dela de uma só vez. Fazer amor com Hermione era tão surreal. Sentir seu peito comprimindo a pele macia e delicada dos seios dela. Sentir suas mãos afundarem em seus cabelos sedosos e cheirosos. Ouvir seus gemidos, ao mesmo tempo, tão doces e tão excitantes. Ela parecia tão frágil que ele temia machucá-la de alguma maneira pela sua inexperiência ou por sua afobação... e então, diminui bruscamente a velocidade e a força dos seus movimentos.   
  
Hermione cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, em resposta, pressionando-o ainda mais de encontro ao seu corpo. Ela queria senti-lo todo dentro de si. Queria que ele a penetrasse um pouco mais fundo. Agarrando-se com força a grade da cabeceira da cama, ela ergueu os quadris.  
  
"Mais fundo, por favor, me penetre mais fundo" - ela disse entre gemidos.  
  
"Eu tenho medo de machucar você..."  
  
"Não se preocupe, você não vai me machucar. Além disso..." - ela aproximou os lábios do seu ouvido. "Eu adoraria se você me desse o prazer de se realizar comigo! - ela completou mordendo de leve o lóbulo da orelha dele".   
  
Ele entendeu exatamente o que a garota quis dizer. E imediatamente, passou a penetrá-la com mais intensidade, aumentando de forma gradativa o vigor de suas investidas. Mais gemidos abafados irromperam da garganta de Mione. Harry não imaginava que ela fosse tão fogosa assim. A garota na cama com ele, nem de longe lembrava a aluna certinha que tirava as melhores notas de Hogwarts, e que sempre vivia pregando a obediência de toda e qualquer regra ou ordem. Pelo visto, os gêmeos Weasley estavam certos ao afirmarem que as meninas mais comportadas eram as "piores". Hermione realmente era uma sonsa, e ele agradeceu aos céus por isso.  
  
Ele continuou a se mexer languidamente pra dentro e pra fora dela, sentindo, aos poucos, um pouco de resistência, onde antes, ele deslizava com facilidade. Faltava pouco para ele gozar, mas Hermione também estava perto. Ele podia sentir a musculatura dela o apertando cada vez mais.   
  
Nesse instante, ele sentiu as mãos dela apertando ambos os lados de suas nádegas, e uma onda de arrepio e prazer tomou conta dele.  
  
"Oh, Mione...! Deus, eu não sei se sou capaz de agüentar mais tempo" - Harry disse enquanto a penetrava um pouco mais fundo.  
  
E então, sem nenhum aviso, ela chegou ao seu clímax. Harry a observou atentamente: Seus olhos se fechando, o gemido alto e agudo explodindo de sua garganta, os dentes dela mordiscando seu lábio inferior após os gemidos cessarem, suas mãos torcendo com força o lençol branco de seda, o leve tremor que percorria seu corpo. Hermione sentia-se flutuando na cama, com o orgasmo forte embaralhando todas as suas sensações.  
  
"Essa foi à coisa mais linda que eu já vi!" - ele disse com a voz tensa e rouca.  
  
"Eu quero te ver também. Goze pra mim" - ela tentou sussurrar alto, mesmo assim, sua voz soou quase imperceptível.  
  
Ele pareceu perder o último fio de controle que tinha diante das palavras dela. Harry investiu seu membro com tamanha força dentro da garota que temeu tê-la ferido. Hermione sentiu ele explodir num gozo quente e farto, enquanto cada um dos músculos do corpo dele vibrava de prazer.  
  
Harry desabou calmamente a cabeça sob os seios de Mione que passou a afagar seus cabelos desalinhados de uma forma doce e afetuosa. Ele abraçou-a, sentindo o cheiro inebriante que ela exalava por seus poros, uma mistura de suores e secreções... o raro perfume de mulher de Hermione.  
  
Um silêncio desconcertante inundou o ambiente. Os únicos sons que se faziam ouvir eram os das batidas cardíacas descompassadas de ambos e de suas respirações arfantes. Eles permaneceram assim até que aos poucos o êxtase foi diminuindo, dando lugar a uma sensação de leveza, tranqüilidade e paz. "Isso é quase o Nirvana", pensou Harry, rolando o corpo para o lado vazio da cama.  
  
"Não importa o que aconteça, Harry, eu nunca vou me esquecer dessa noite. Nunca!" - ela disse aproximando-se dele, e em seguida, segurando sua mão entre a dela.  
  
"Eu também não vou esquecer" - ele sussurrou, puxando a mão dela, e beijando, com ternura, seu dorso.  
  
Harry aninhou Hermione em seus braços, e ficou contemplando sua face feliz até que ela adormeceu. Ele se sentia cansado também. Suas pálpebras teimavam em fechasse. Ele consultou seu relógio de pulso, já passava das três da manhã. Rony já devia ter voltado do castigo à uma hora dessas. E provavelmente teria dormido preocupado, se perguntando onde Harry estaria. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, o pensamento de Harry se voltou para o amigo. O que Rony faria quando soubesse o que ele e Mione haviam feito?  
  
Não era segredo pra ninguém - exceto talvez para o próprio Rony - que ele nutria uma paixão secreta e avassaladora por Hermione. Harry tivera a certeza disso depois do Baile do Torneio Tribruxo e toda aquela história entre Mione e Vítor Krum. Mas isso não fora o suficiente para mantê-lo longe da garota. Na hora H, seus hormônios de adolescente tinham falado mais alto do que seu sentimento de lealdade a Rony.  
  
Em todo caso, Harry sabia que podia alegar a seu favor e de Hermione, que nenhum dos dois haviam planejado tudo aquilo. As coisas simplesmente tinham acontecido naturalmente. Uma ação desencadeando uma reação, e outra, e mais outra... até que eles já não podiam mais parar ou voltar atrás. "Voltar atrás", ele refletiu por alguns instantes nestas palavras. Será que se ele pudesse voltar no tempo mudaria realmente o rumo dos acontecimentos? Ou faria tudo exatamente igual? Ele queria se sentir culpado ou arrependido por Rony, mas não sentia nenhuma das duas coisas, e isso sim, o fazia se sentir mal.  
  
Desvencilhando-se cuidadosamente dos braços de Hermione, ele sentou na beira da cama e a contemplou mais uma vez. E então, uma outra preocupação passou a povoar sua mente: Como seria a relação entre eles depois daquela noite? Será que era realmente amor o que ele julgou sentir por ela enquanto a possuía? Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta!  
  
Harry inclinou-se sob o corpo de Hermione e encostou seus lábios nos dela. Um tímido sorriso iluminou o semblante da garota que repousava, envolta em lençóis brancos. Hermione dormia serenamente, alheia a tempestade de preocupações que atormentavam a Harry.  
  
Ele levantou-se e se vestiu rapidamente procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para não incomoda-la. A porta de madeira rangeu quando ele a abriu, fazendo Harry estacar paralisado diante da soleira. Hermione se remexeu na cama, mas não despertou.  
  
"Durma, Mione! Continue dormindo, pois eu estarei ao seu lado em seus sonhos... sempre!" - ele falou baixinho mais pra si do que pra ela, e fechou a porta.  
  
FIM 


End file.
